Of Tears and Smiles
by Devil Hinata
Summary: What if all the jinchuuriki were to be brought to Konoha? What if they were to meet and become friends? What would happen? This is what will happen. R
1. Prolouge

**You wouldn't believe where I got the idea for this story... anyway, hope you like! _Devil Hinata_**

--- In Suna---

The Kazekage paced in his office. What was he going to do? The demon had started to get worse and worse. He was getting uncontrollable. He had killed four of his jounins seven chunins and he wouldn't even _go_ to the genins and civilians. He only had one choice. Gaara had to go. Now.

He had tried all of those assassinations. But the wretched boy had killed them all. He was backed into a corner. He had to get rid of the child, but it was easier said than done. The boy would be able to cling to life, he knew, even f he were to be sent on an S-rank mission. Even if the clinging were just barely, it would be able to return and protect himself from all while it healed.

Suddenly, the Kazekage stopped his pacing. Why hadn't he thought about it before? Of course! He sat down at his desk and began writing a letter.

---Amegakure---

The Amekage was having a problem. The girl was a lot more trouble than she first thought. Many of the civilians were constantly trying to kill the young girl. They child had ended up in the hospital more times than was necessary, and she couldn't continue to watch the child all day everyday.

She'd heard of the Kazekage with the same problem. If rumor served right then that meant he had infact shipped of his own jinchuriki already.

The Amekage sat quietly. Should she do the same for the girl? It was true. The child wasn't safe here. She needed a place where she could grow. It is a truly sad thing when a child has not seen the world. Yet it is even more sad when the child has seen enough of it to know that they do not wish to live anymore. On that thought the kage knew what she had to do. She got out her brush. She had a lot of explaining to do.

---Kirigakure---

The child wept silently. He _hated_ these people. What had he done? All they did was treat him badly. He made a decision. He wasn't staying. He went to his little room in the orphanage. Dodging the glares and angry looks as he went. He packed all of his things into a small pack.

Slowly, he snuck out into the night. He would never be found. If he was, he'd kill himself.

---Kumogakure---

He stared at the young boy. His eyes were cold. Dead it seemed. It was as if the child's soul had been doused in ice cold water and had frozen. The ice had yet to thaw.

The child did not speak. Did not move. He didn't even look to be breathing. But he was.

There was word going around. Two demon-children had been sent away. One had run away. Should he follow the example? The boy didn't seem to mind being here. The Raikage knew otherwise. The boy was only waiting for a moment to strike. To kill all of the citizens that ever called him demon. Waiting for the moment when the Raikage's head was turned.

Sighing he finally spoke. "It's time for a change."

---Iwagakure---

He looked out the window. There was a young girl in a tree nearby. Crying at the mob around her threw rocks and sticks at her. They were drunkards obviously. The ones whose rocks hit laughed. Time to put a stop to this. The brat was just too much. Time to do the same as so many before him.

---Hoshigakure---

He wondered when the child had started to stop crying. Stopped seeming to care. While this village was not one of the five greatest, the village was certainly great. The boy seemed to had the heart of the star from the start, but slowly, the light dimmed. He needed a better place. For while he had the heart. He was not well-liked. The children ignored him as well. His star was waning. He needed to go somewhere where his heart would shine bright.

---Yuki Country---

The boy shivered. No matter where he went, it was always cold. Even here. He looked around. He knew he wouldn't be missed. He _hated_ the cold. He wanted to go somewhere warm. Somewhere he would have a place. Where he would be needed. He got up. His journey for someplace warm was going to be a long one.

---Konoha---

The boy looked at the Hokage. He pouted. The dumb merchant had it coming. Looking at him like that. Who did he think he was anyway? Besides, what evidence did they have? He had made sure that the incident was left anonymous.

"Naruto..." the Hokage looked tired. And he was. This was the third time this week, for Pete's sake!

"I didn't do it! There was no evidence! You can't prove anything! I shall not be silenced!" The boy put on a brave front, jumping onto his chair with bravado.

"There was foot-print near the crime. The foot-print was paint covered." The Hokage said slowly.

"You can't prove anything! That print could have been anyone else!!" The boy replied. Not missing a beat.

"Naruto, can I see your left shoe?" The kage questioned.

The boy blinked. "Uhhhh... Got To GO!" he said ending in a yell, as he took off. He opened the door and ran out. Only to run into a red headed boy.

He fell on the ground. "Owwwwww..." He rubbed his head.

He looked up. The boy was glaring at him. Naruto flinched slightly. "What? Do I got something on me face?!" He said not to nicely.

The boy just scowled. "Watch where your going, stupid."

Naruto wasn't even paying attention to him anymore. He looked at a bunch of other children behind the "jerk-guy" as Naruto now childishly called him in his mind. They were all staring at him too.

He blushed lightly. "Quit staring at me!"

Out of nowhere, he felt himself being lifted by the back of his collar. "Naruto. I never did get to see your shoe." the voice, though tired, sounded frustrated as well.

"Oh well ... ehehehe... you see... that jerk deserved it anyway! He doesn't even know me but he looks at me with such cold eyes! He's got no place! Anyone who looks at me like that will get hit with whatever I got! I decided form now on that I would get them all back! When I become Hokage, they'll have no choice but to respect me. I'll make the people respect me! They'll regret the day they ever messed with Uzumaki Naruto!" The boy finished his long speech with a good sized measure of his usual bravado.

"Yes, well, you should not dump paint on everyone that glares at you, Naruto. Most of them are ignorant. If you were to do that to all of them, then you wouldn't ever gain their respect." The Hokage looked exasperated. Obviously having had to say this many time before.

Naruto only grimaced. "I will gain their respect someday. But for now, they're all going to pay. With their hair being neon green!" he said cheekily.

The Kage sighed. He'd been doing that too often nowadays. "Naruto don't be surprised when I set you on cleaning duty soon."

"Heh. Of course! It'll only give more time to think of future pranks!" Naruto was excited.

"Fine, Naruto." Giving up the Sandaime looked to the other children. "Ah. You must be the..." He trailed of. "Naruto. Why don't you show them around? Here's the keys to the house they'll be staying at. You too Naruto."

"Eh? Why me? I already got a apartment." Naruto looked at them too.

"Yes. But I wish for someone who know them to be around so they won't get lost for the time being. So go get your stuff and check out of your apartment. I assure you all you'll eventually have your own apartments. This is only temporary." The Hokage smiled at them kindly.

Naruto did his own little sigh. "Fine... lemme go get my stuff." He jumped out the window.

The Kage allowed them to sit while they waited for Naruto to return. He did eventually. But he looked to be in a horrible mood. He stood scowling in the door, as he waited for the Kage to tell him where to go.

"Naruto, you'll be going to the house that was near where your old apartment was before. The one that has been empty for years. You all will have some cleaning to do. But nothing I don't think you won't be able to handle." Sandaime looked curious to the boys bad mood, but didn't say anything.

"'Kay" he said as he took the keys. "Come on." he looked at them. They all got up and followed him to the house. As they walked to streets, people glared at them. They were actually glaring at Naruto, but they didn't know that.

When Naruto say the others unease. He whispered quietly, "Don't worry. They're looking at me. Not you. Your knew. Why would they hate you?"

They all seemed to hear him because they calmed a bit, yet stayed on their guards.

The rest of the walk was a tense one. With each glare Naruto got he returned with a more venomous one. Slowly, the passer-by trickled to none. All going about their business. Resolving to just ignore the boy.

When they got to the house, Naruto opened the gate. "Welcome home." He said turning with a tiny smile.

The children around him got wide eyes. A girl burst out crying. Naruto looked confused. What had he said?

---

**So, what you think? I'm not so sure about the storyline, but I hope to continue with the story. Just need to make sure I've got the basic time line. Sorry that I didn't get their descriptions in. But I was only going for an introduction. I'll get their looks in next chapter. If there is one. _Devil Hinata_.**


	2. Profiles

**Okay everyone! Here's the deal. I'm going to make this chapter so you know who all the characters for the next chapter. To tell the truth... I haven't really planned this thing out much... It was just some random idea I got and decided to type it up. Didn't thin so many people would put alerts on the story. So I decided to give it another shot. I'll give you the bio's and then get the chapter on and see where it goes. **

**REMEMBER THERE'S STILL NO GUARANTEE THAT THIS THING WILL CONTINUE! I WILL MAKE IT SO THAT I CAN END IT AT ANY TIME!**

Garra

Occupation: Sunagakure

Appearance: Has red hair and white skin and teal eyes. Defining feature is the symbol of love on his forehead and the raccoon eyes.

Age: 6

Gender: Male

Mentality: Extremely unstable. Killed over five jounins ad ten chunins. Genins were no bothered to be counted.

DOT DOT DOT DOT

Hizou

Occupation: Amegakure

Appearance: Has brown hair and tan skin. Most defining feature are piercing yellow eyes.

Age: 5 and a half

Gender: Female

Mentality: Relatively stable. Seems to be very headstrong.

DOT DOT DOT DOT

Heisei

Occupation: Kirigakure

Appearance: Spiky black hair and gray eyes with white skin. Defining feature is the egyptian-like eyes.

Age: 7

Gender: Male

Mentality: Harbors extreme hate towards his old village. Seems to be no visual threat at the moment.

DOT DOT DOT DOT

Dageki

Occupation: Kumogakure

Appearance: Blue hair with icy green eyes. Defining features are indistinguishable he wears a gray mask nonstop.

Age: 6

Gender: Male

Mentality: Has the mind of an assassin shows no emotion.

DOT DOT DOT DOT

Kitai

Occupation: Iwakagure

Appearance: Blond almost white hair purple eyes. Defining feature is the blue tattoo tears going from her eyes to the chin.

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Mentality: Stable. Short self esteem.

DOT DOT DOT DOT

Akarui

Occupation: Hoshigakure

Appearance: Greenish black hair with blue eyes. Defining feature is a star birthmark under his left eye.

Age: 7

Gender: Male

Mentality: Stable. Seems like every other child. A bit antisocial.

DOT DOT DOT DOT

Nekki

Occupation: Yuki Country

Appearance: Black hair and green eyes. Defining feature eyes are emerald green with slitted cat eyes.

Age: 7

Gender: Male

Mentality: Stable. A very happy regular child. Says he hates the cold.

The Hokage sighed. He'd had all of the children who had been requested to have safe haven here examined. He was glad that there were some children who were just like all of the other children seen running around the village. But he knew that even they had their scars.

He had been surprised when almost simultaneously the surrounding villages had sent their jinchurrikis with various scrolls to them. At the moment they were all in the house that he had sent Naruto to a few hours ago.

Naruto would keep them occupied for a few more days. He hoped that he could turn some of their personalities around. Like Gaara.

The kage would put his trust in Naruto for now.

**Kay so there are the bios. I've started something of a story. I've got a vague idea of what I'll do for the ending, which is good enough for me. **

**IF YOU WANT TO DRAW SOME PICTURE OF THEM GO AHEAD! **

**I'd like to get the links thought so that I can post them on my profile. I'll draw some of my own pictures and try to get them on here somehow too. It'll take me awhile though! Thank god for spring break! -cheers- _Devil Hinata_ over and out! **


	3. I Won't Be Captured!

**Here I go. This might be the last chapter people! I haven't thought this through and got this idea while in the shower! So.. yea... -sweatdrop-**

**Ch 2**

Naruto and the others explored the old-now-new house. Sure, Naruto had used this place for a hidey- hole after a particularly awesome prank, but he never bothered to actually look around.

They discovered many different things about the house. It seemed that whoever had this house constructed had place many different traps. Naruto was glad that he hadn't explored earlier.

Some of th traps were simple. Such as, trip wires that rand bells. Others weren't so nice. Those ones were the ones that included the disappearing floor to lead to very pointy sharp sticks. Owies. Everyone was now very cautious.

Naruto lead them down a new hall. He threw a rock down it.

Whish. Smack. Ker-thunk. Bang. Boom!

The poor rock had become a victim of kunai and paper bombs. Going this way and that, smacking into walls.

All the children sweatdropped. Okay then. They chose a different hallway.

They explored for a few more hours. It was around two when they finally found a room they could rest easy in.

Naruto sat down. They all sat too. Forming a little circle in the center of the comfortable room.

The room had two couches and a big fluffy chair around a fire place. There was also a patio. Apparently they were on the second floor of this wack-job home of theirs.

The room was a nice comfy red. The carpet was very fluffy.

Summed up. Naruto liked this place. A lot.

The room was quiet. It seemed that everyone here was quiet or just didn't know what to say.

Well... Naruto knew one thing. He didn't like the quiet. That, and he was very bored.

"Erm... Well, my name's Naruto." He said aloud awkwardly.

They glanced at him.

... Naruto just kinda stared back...

... more stareing...

"Whats you names?" He finally said defensively.

_Ohhhhh... _ They finally understood.

"Well anyway. I'm Naruto and I like ramen and hokage-oya-ji and sitting on the hokage's heads out there." he pointed to the hokage monument. "I don't like waiting for ramen to cook or the villagers. And my dream is to be the greatest Hokage ever! That way, every dumb villager will have to look at me with respect!" He finished with much enthusiasm.

"Gaara." The guy with the red hair said. He didn't look like he was going to say more. Naruto blinked at him. The boy stared at him in a 'what?' fashion.

"I'm Hizou. I don't like the hospital. I like ... flowers?" The girl sounded unsure of herself.

"Ah! Flowers! Really? I have some in my apartment... I still need to get those... Maybe we can get some new ones for here!" Naruto had always loved his plants. It was fun being able to halp something grow from a tiny little seed.

She smiled happily. "Yea!"

"Heisei" the boy with the cool eyes said. "I hate my village. I don't like anyone." The boy said coldly.

Everyone tilted their heads at him. Except Gaara and the kid with the mask. "Oh... kay..." Naruto eye-smiled suddenly. "Hopefully you'll like us!" He acted like he didn't see the glare that was now aimed at him.

"Name: Dageki. Likes: Nothing. Dislikes: Nothing. Dreams: There are none." The girls shivered at the drone-like tone.

Not knowing what exactly to say to that, Naruto just nodded looking towards the next person in the circle.

"I-... I'm Kitai... I... don't like ... drunks... I like..." She trailed off. Not having anything she ever really liked, but also not hating it.

Everyone looked at her somberly. They all knew how drunk were. They were the ones whose breath smelled bad and like to hurt them. The ones who always kicked and punched the hardest.

Naruto looked at her sadly. "Me either. I hate drunks... I almost killed one. He got away though." Naruto's personality had done a 180. He looked out the window with complete hatred. A wish to have killed the drunk.

Then he smiled at her back to his regular self. "Don't worry. If they every try anything to any of you guys just because your around me, I'll kill them." Just as simple as that. They looked at him with wide awe-filled eyes. Naruto blushed and looked away.

Someone took pity on him. "Akurui... call me Akurui." The kid with the star under his eye smiled a bit. Naruto, happy with the distraction smiled back ten-fold. "I like the stars. I don't like back-stabbers, and my dream is to create a jutsu that will allow me to fly in the sky like the stars."

"Ah... s-sugoi..." Kitai murmured.

"And I'm Nekki!" A boy with a happy face said. "I HATE the cold. I love being warm and having friends." A very simple dream followed. "I want to grow up in the warmth for the rest of my life."

"That'll be easy! Just stay in Konoha! It's always warm!" Naruto said.

"Really?! I'm staying here forever!!" A happy child with much determination said.

-- Later--

After their introduction everyone had continued exploring the house. They had discovered that there was two stories. There was also many hidden passageways. Naruto already enjoyed going through them and going "Boo!" Jumping out of nowhere to give them scares.

Of course that all change when Nekki did the same to him when he found another passageway that Naruto hadn't discovered yet. It soon became a long game of hide-and-go-seek-tag. Everyone played. Gaara, Dageki, and Heisei even played. But they weren't very nice to you if the caught you. It soon became a game of prisoner. Gaara, Dageki, and Heisei v.s. Everyone else!

Nekki was the first to get caught. He had wanted to get payback on Heisei after he had been called an idiot by the other for playing the previous game. He ended up getting caught.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Kitai disappeared. They still didn't know who had caught her. But it was no question she was in the "Jail Cell" as they now called Gaara's sand barrier.

Hizou had wanted to help the smaller more frail girl immediately. She had charged in and punched Heisei before Dageki had captured her. She had gone down with a fight. She would be honored by the two survivors.

Naruto and Akurui hid. They were forming a battle plan. "Okay, so operation get-everyone-safe-from-the-bloodthirsty-capture-guys-before-we-get-caught-too-so-we-will-survive Is in commence!" Akurui looked at him weirdly. "What?"

He sighed. "Nothing."

Naruto pouted a bit before nodding.

--FIVE minutes later-- (Oh yea, didn't see THAT coming did you?)

Akurui ran into the room. "You'll never take me alive!" They (Other team) looked at him. Suddenly he looked scared. "Oh no! The popo's have spotted me! RUN AWAY!" He ran out of the room. The other three quickly behind him.

A head popped it's head in the room. Looking for danger. Suddenly the head was attached to a body, and the body did a summer salt into the room before rolling on it's side up to the bars of sand. Everyone stood back. The body stood up. Looking back and forth, The person said, "Fox-king to three gumdrops, fox-king to three gumdrops! Do you copy?" All the captives sweatdropped. _What??_

"Gumdrops?!" The boy said in sudden panic. "Nuu! They're unresponsive! Star-bait! The captives are dead!" The boy was speaking to some black box.

The black box spoke back. "Don't call me that, Naruto!" Was all the box said before it stopped.

_Naruto?_ The boy turned around. They stared at him. "Ooooo! Star-bait, they're alive!"

"Then get them out of there!" pop.

"Kay."

Naruto pulled out a hammer. Where'd that come from? And started banging on the sand. A bar gave loose. "Come on soldiers! Atten-hut! We gotta get out o' here!"

Naruto ran to the entrance, with everyone following. They ran into the red-room. "OLY-OLY-OXEN-FREE!!" Naruto shouted at the top of his voice upon entering. "Oof!" He was quickly knocked over as Akurui banged into the room.

"Could you have been any slower!!" He half-yelled.

"I don't know... I'll try to go slower next time!"

The capturers walked into the room. "Hmm... They won." Was from Heisei. "Always next time" Dageki spoke. "Watch where you step next time. You won't get away." Gaara.

The five survivors sweatdropped. Naruto got over it quickly. "I won't be beaten so easily! I'm gunna keep on training and you'll never be able to get me!"

Heisei smirked and the other two zeroed in on him. "You'll be the first to go. Because we're going after you first."

Naruto pouted. "No fair..."

**Aw geez! I luved doing this chapter!! Heisei is so much like Sasuke. If I keep this up, maybe Gaara and Dageki will become more social? Kyaa! (Please excuse fangirl moment.)**

**Okay so yea. I know there are nine demons, okay? I'm thinking of what to do with the last one. **

**Name meanings!**

**Hizou- Cherish**

**Heisei- Calm**

**Dakegi- Strike**

**Kitai- Hope, Distress**

**Akarui- Bright**

**Nekki- Heat, Warmth**

**Naruto- Maelstrom**

**Kay ! Well, thanks for reading! Bai! _Devil Hinata_**


End file.
